fscccfandomcom-20200214-history
Tags/Tutorial
Tags: Tutorial __TOC__ Tags and Closing Tags send a signal to the computer to start doing whatever the command is and closing tags send a signal to stop doing that thing. In wikicode, tags are commands wrapped in carrots (these things: <>). There must be a closing tag for every tag on the page. Tags must be closed in the correct order. For example, if you had a certain type of tag and then a second type of tag, the second type of tag needs to be closed before the first. Otherwise, the computer gets confused and it doesn't work. Here's an example of what happens if you don't close your tags: This (in the case of the image above, the teal and the center justification) then goes on and bleeds through the whole rest of the page. Here's what it was supposed to look like: In this corrected version, the center justification tag is closed, and the colored background and border are closed so that there is a centered teal header that is distinct from the plain text. (You'll learn more about those tags in the Fonts and Backgrounds tutorials.) Big and Small Big and small tags are very handy when you want to make something slightly (or a lot) bigger or smaller than it was. For example, Heyo will do Heyo. Heya will do Heya. Big and small tags stack, so HELLO will do HELLO. Please be sparing with big and small tags, because if you use too many small tags, you won't be able to see the text at all, and if you use too many big tags, it can break the screen. (example of screen breakage would be shown but the thread takes up so much computer memory just to look at that it sometimes crashes google. The text is so big that you can only see blackness. The text was "THE SHEEP ARE COMINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" enveloped in 60 big tags and accidentally posted by one of my (Charlotte's) good friends) Sup and Sub Sup and sub tags are used for references and mathy things. Sup tags make text go small and up will do Sup tags make text go small and up and sub tags make text go small and down will do sub tags make text go small and down. Sub and sup tags do not stack. Centering The center tag is used to center text on the page, rather than the default left justification. The center tag centers the text. will do this: The center tag centers the text. Tabbers A tabber lets a user separate a page into parts that are easy to click between. Part One= Here is an-- |-| Part Two= --example of a tabber. Tabbers can have infinite tabs, and they're done like this: Name Of Tab One= Information/Text/Images/etc |-| Name Of Tab Two= Information |-| Tab Three= Information |-| Tab Four= Information That and et cetera. The "|-|"s are the code that separates the tabs. Any other code can go within tabbers except for other tabbers.